


waves (let me crash on you)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Hand Jobs, M/M, Trans Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru invites Hajime over, and his parents aren't home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waves (let me crash on you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self indulgent uhhhhh
> 
> f.y.i tooru has a vagina in this
> 
> also point out any typos if u see 'em

It started simple enough-- a  _ hey, my parents aren’t home; wanna come over?  _ sent to Hajime from Tooru-- and it  _ seemed  _ simple enough-- they’d always end up hanging out together in summer at Tooru’s, ‘cause Tooru had the better air-conditioning-- which is why Hajime could not quite understand how they ended up like this; Tooru’s thighs on either side of his face-- shorts and underwear long gone-- and mewling and moaning like he was born to do it. 

He supposed it  _ did  _ make sense after all; nothing with Tooru was simple-- and he liked that-- and after all, Tooru was so goddamn  _ hot _ all the time. It was hard to miss an opportunity like this. 

Tooru threw his head back, gyrated his hips, and groaned a loud moan through parted lips as Hajime’s fingers kneaded the soft flesh of Tooru’s thighs and ass.

“You should take your shirt off,” panted Tooru. Hajime glanced at him. His cheeks were flushed red, and his lips were swollen-- Hajime was proud of that; he’d kissed him long and hard for hours and  _ hours--  _ and slick with spit. He was gorgeous.

“I  _ should _ ?”

Hajime grinned at him; teeth shining and lips stretched wickedly. 

Tooru’s grip on his hair tightened a little, and then, he slid his fingers to trail down the tendons of Hajime’s neck, touch featherlight. 

“Yeah,” he drawled, “You should.”

Hajime sighed dramatically, nails scratching up and down the soft skin of Tooru’s thighs. 

“What’s in it for me?” he asked. 

Tooru fluttered his eyelashes and titled his head down just a little; he was ethereal in the evening light of August, Hajime thought. Half of his face was drowned in shades of brilliant yellow and gold. 

“Oh, Hajime,” he cooed, “It’ll make me even wetter than I already am and baby, I am  _ soaked _ .”

The shirt was shed in record time.

“You’re so fuckin’ hot, baby,” drawled Tooru, fingers dipping into every groove of Hajime’s muscles. They trembled underneath his touch, and Tooru noticed this--  _ of course  _ he did-- and licked his lower lip in appreciation. 

“C’mere,” Hajime spoke, voice rough and low. He pushed at Tooru’s thighs, and forced his hips to hover right above his mouth. Tooru watched him curiously as Hajime kissed at the inside of his thighs; bit and sucked every inch of soft skin. It seemed a shame to waste even a millimetre.

Tooru pressed a palm against his chest, and trailed it down; only lingering at the hem of his shirt before slipping his fingers between his legs. A whine creeped out from the back of his throat as his eyes fluttered shut, and he exhaled a sigh of relief; he  _ was  _ soaked, Hajime noticed. He sucked a mark into Tooru’s trembling thigh, and watched Tooru’s fingers press lightly against the soft skin, moving backwards and forwards slowly-- teasingly, as though he were putting on a show, and  _ God _ , he certainly was-- before circling around his clit, building up a steady rhythm. Hajime couldn’t refrain from touching himself either, at the sight; he slipped a hand into his sweatpants and boxers and wrapped his fingers around his embarrassingly hard cock. 

“Hajime,” sighed Tooru, “ _ Hajime _ \-- eat me out?”

Hajime glanced up at him, at that; Tooru had that sweet, adorable half-smile he knew Hajime would do  _ anything _ to see. Hajime was  _ weak _ . He pressed his fingers deeper into the soft flesh of Tooru’s ass and hips before trailing his fingers towards Tooru’s groin, pushing into him ever so slightly and spreading the fluids. Tooru hummed at the sensation.

With Hajime’s first open-mouthed and searing kiss to the hood of Tooru’s arousal, he audibly gasped.

“Good?” questioned Hajime; softly, gently. 

“Always,” Tooru replied. He carded his fingers through Hajime’s hair, pushing his fringe out of his hair; he loved to look at him, like this. “Keep going,” he said.

Hajime complied. He pressed his tongue flat against Tooru, and then began moving; licking so slowly it felt as though he wanted to savour the taste.

“Oh, fuck,” hushed Tooru. He gripped tighter on Hajime’s hair, and pushed his hips downwards. His other hand left Hajime’s hair; regrettably so, Hajime thought, but it was alright. Tooru parted himself with two fingers; softly and slowly. Hajime got the hint; he pressed his tongue inside of Tooru.

“God,” Tooru moaned, “Yes--  _ yes _ \--”

Hajime’s lips trailed upwards once more, and he lathed over Tooru’s clit; sucking and kissing, soft and then  _ hard _ . Tooru bucked his hips and  _ screamed _ , pulling Hajime’s hair so hard Hajime was sure he’d be bald at thirty. That was alright with him. Hajime simply squeezed his ass in silent revenge. 

“Hajime,” panted Tooru, “Hajime-- don’t stop, don’t  _ fuckíng stop _ \--”

Hajime noticed a lot of things. He took it all in. He watched Tooru’s jaw slack, and his brow furrow, and how his sweet, pink lips formed that gorgeous  _ oh- _ shape Hajime adored. He burnt it into his memory; how his shirt--  _ Hajime’s  _ shirt, really-- began to ride up with the never-ending motions of his hips, and-- most importantly-- how his thighs trembled and clenched tightly around Hajime’s head. He was close; so  _ damn close _ .

“Oh,  _ God-- _ ” choked Tooru, “ _ Fuck _ , Hajime--”  

Hajime groaned against Tooru; it vibrated deeply into the marrow of Tooru’s bones. He throbbed all over, and with one final, breathless moan of Hajime’s name, he came;  _ hard _ . 

Hajime slowed, gradually; he kissed at the inside of Tooru’s thigh and waited for Tooru to move. Tooru had collapsed helplessly above him, and it was getting sort of difficult to breathe; he was painfully hard, after all. 

Then, Tooru slid down the expanse of Hajime’s chest to rest just above his hips on his lower abdomen. Tooru snaked an arm behind him, and wrapped those slim, magical fingers around his aching cock. It was slick with precome, and so Tooru moved quickly and firmly; just the way he knew Hajime liked it. 

“C’mon, Hajime,” Tooru breathed hotly into his ear, “C’mon; come for me, baby.”

Hajime came then and there. 

They were stunned and silent, for a moment. Hajime tried to regain his breath. 

“Well, that was easy,” quipped Tooru. 

Hajime stared at the ceiling and sighed exasperatedly. Tooru settled beside him, forehead pressed against Hajime’s bare chest; just above his heart. Hajime wrapped an arm around him, and pulled him closer before kissing his temple sloppily.

“God,” Tooru spoke softly, “I love you so much.”

Hajime grinned.

“I love you too,” he said. He could feel heat radiate from Tooru’s cheeks, and he wondered whether Tooru could feel his thundering heartbeat. 

He probably could. That was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
